


It Doesn't Matter Now that the Future's all sorted out

by darlingweweremadeforlove



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, new year's, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingweweremadeforlove/pseuds/darlingweweremadeforlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis spend New Year's eve at the Styles' home.</p><p>Title is from 1901 by Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter Now that the Future's all sorted out

New Year’s Eve finds the Styles’ in the sitting room of Anne and Robin’s home, hands cupped around mugs of hot cocoa as they recount the many stories of the year. To say that 2013 was a big year for the Styles family was an understatement, Anne and Robin had gotten married in May, Gemma graduated from university in November, and Harry and Louis along with the rest of the boys of One Direction shared yet another year of success as they finished their second worldwide tour. Finally, at a shock to the entire family, Louis had proposed Christmas Eve in front of their joined families. Harry of course had said yes and was launched into a flurry of wedding planning almost immediately.

After Christmas visits with both the Styles and Tomlinson families Harry and Louis returned to their home in London. They had decided that they would spend New Year’s together, away from work. They figured that they wouldn’t be able to go into London and ring in the New Year at a party so they stocked up on the champagne and cleared their schedules of any interfering meetings so that they could spend the evening together. But, that morning Anne had rung to invite them back up to Cheshire to ring in the New Year with the rest of the family. They had of course accepted and offered to bring up a bottle of champagne. They had arrived home pink checked and excited just an hour prior and were met with warm hugs all around.

The family spent the first hour catching up on the events of the week between seeing one another. Gemma and Liam went out and looked at a few more flats in the area and were almost certain they had found one they had fallen in love with. Anne cried at a bit at the thought that her baby was leaving home but was excited for the pair none the less. Robin had received a promotion at work the day before, not to the surprise of any one in the room. He had been gunning for the position since November when his coworker retired and had put in extra hours at work to earn it. Harry and Louis had nothing new to report as they spent the past few days curled up in bed together watching the most romantic movies they could get their hands on, notably Love Actually and the Titanic. “Never seen it before,” Louis admitted. Earning a few surprised looks from around the room. “Three years’ with H and you’ve never seen the Titanic?” Gemma said looking equally surprised and impressed. “Must’ve come down late at night a hundred times to find Harry sobbing into the pillow while _My Heart Will go on_ repeating on the telly.” 

“Haven’t changed much then have you Hazza?” Louis said fondly, earning him a meek smile from Harry. He turned to the rest of the family “I think he cried for an hour after the movie ended. And that’s only after he soaked a patch through my shirt.” He teased. “Hey Lou, that’s not fair! Besides, you should have seen your face during the movie. All teary eyed and shocked.” He countered. Louis flicked his tongue out at him and smirked. “Only a bit shocked.” He admitted. “Maybe a little more than a bit.” Harry correcting him. Again Louis stuck his tongue out and Harry chuckled, kissing him on the forehead.

Anne returned from the kitchen at the end of the story carrying a tray of mugs filled with hot cocoa and a plate of brownies. Harry got up and took the tray from his mum and gave he a kiss on the cheek “Thanks mum.” He whispered and began handing out the warm mugs to everyone. When he made it to Louis he handed him his mug and Louis exclaimed “No champagne yet?” Anne gave a little chuckle “You two have to drive home tonight, don’t want you too tipsy.” she reminded him. Anne had offered to have the boys stay the night rather than brave the roads but the boys had to turn the offer down as bright and early the next morning they were due for a meeting with Syco to discuss the plan for the year. “Yeah, you’re right.” Louis resigns, taking a sip from the mug. 

When Harry’s finished handing out the mugs he sits down with his own mug and Louis promptly clambers on his lap. “Reach me the remote will you?” Harry asks Louis and Louis reaches out to the coffee table to take the remote. Harry takes it and turns on the television “11:00 already?” he says, looking surprised. “Time flies when you’re having fun.” Robin muses earning a resounding “yes” from around the room. Harry flicks through the channels a moment before he decides on channel eight which is currently showing the recaps of the New Year’s celebrations around the world. The room looks in awe at the firework display in Sydney, Australia and the parade in Beijing, China. “Despite not having the grand fireworks display in our living room. I’d say were doing alright.” Liam remarks. “But wouldn’t it be great if we could just launch fireworks in the living room?” Louis says, looking quite excited. “It would be great, if we could do that. _Without_ setting the place on fire.” Gemma remarks. Louis chuckles “Yeah yeah. Thanks for reminding me of that little detail there Gems.” He says. “Lou threatens to burn down the house enough in the kitchen. Set off the fire alarm last week toasting some bread.” Harry says laughing. Louis elbows him in the stomach “Not my fault that _someone_ forgot to clean the toaster after he spilled cheese on it while making cheese toast.” He says and Harry feigns hurt but doesn’t last long before he’s reduced to a fit of giggles.

It takes Harry several minutes to calm down but when he does Anne asks him to mute the television so they can make their new year’s resolutions. “Its tradition.” She reminds Harry, Gemma, and Robin and Harry doesn’t complain. The year before Harry had auditioned for X-Factor he resolved to make that year his best one yet. Of course it came true in more ways than one. He met four of his best mates, placed third in the X-Factor yet still managed to get a record deal. But best of all, he had met Louis and they had begun dating. Since then he hasn’t doubted the power of the New Year’s resolutions. 

“I’ll start.” Anne says. “My new year’s resolution isn’t as much for me as for my family. I hope that by lovely son and daughter continue to find happiness and success and that my lovely husband and I continue loving each other and that he may continue to do well at work and in life.” She finishes with a smile and the rest of the room gives a quiet aww. Next Robin decides to go “Sorry about this, but I’m going to have to go off what’s previously been said. Only adding that I wish that Anne will continue being happy in her life and that everyone stays safe happy and healthy. Clichéd as that is.” He finishes, leaning back, a little pinked cheeked. Gemma goes next “My New Year’s resolution is to be able to move in with Liam and that we continue our relationship. I’ve also decided that I want to go back to uni for another degree so that I hope to do well with that.” She says smiling. Everyone in the room gives a little cheer at her decision to further her studies.

Liam goes next. He stutters a moment before stopping and starting again “I want to work on my relationships and spend as much time with my family as possible.” He says quickly, pecking Gemma on his cheek. Gemma gives him a peck on the cheek in return and lays her head on his shoulder. Harry clears his throat and gives Louis a little look. “My hope for 2014 is that I’ll continue to love Louis and that he’ll continue to love me back.” He says, pecking Louis on the lips. “I love you.” He whispers in his ear and Louis grins ear to ear. “Well I guess I’ve got to top that one.” He jokes. “My hope is that Harry doesn’t get sick of me anytime soon and that we can get married as soon as possible.” He says, brushing his fingers over the gold band on Harry’s ring finger. “I also hope to work on my singing and that this year’s tour goes as smoothly as the last.” Harry takes Louis’ hand in his and rubs his thumb in circles over his hand. “Of course you’ll have me. You’ll always have me Boo.” He whispers, kissing him. 

After a few moments Gemma gives a bit of a cough “Boys.” She reminds them and Louis and Harry break apart, grinning sheepishly. “Save it till midnight would you?” she says. Harry gives his hand a final squeeze before letting go. “H, mind turning up the telly?” Anne says. “It’s almost midnight.” She adds after checking her phone. Harry unmutes the television before checking the time. “Ten minutes!” he exclaims and gets up to get the champagne from the refrigerator and six champagne flutes from the cabinet. He returns with the glasses and the open bottle. Louis gets up and helps to pass the glasses around the room. When they are all passed out Harry takes the bottle and pours the bubbly liquid in each of the glasses. “Are you sure that you are old enough to drink this there H?” Louis teases him. “Yes I am.” Harry says, mock rolling his eyes. ”I’m almost nineteen Lou.” He reminds him. “That you are babe, that you are.” Louis agrees. 

When Harry returns to his seat the countdown to New Year’s begins. Together the room counts down “Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” They shout before Harry and Louis crash their lips together. They kiss for several moments before pulling back and clinking their glasses together. They walk around the room, exchanging hugs and clinking glasses before returning to their seats and exchanging another kiss.

They spend the next hour talking excitedly about the year ahead, shouting over one another, thoroughly excited about the year ahead. “None of the bad things that happened last year matter anymore. “Louis says excitedly, Clasping Harry’s hand in his. “This year’s our year.” 

 

 


End file.
